The present invention relates to an apparatus for discharging material through an elongate aperture at a substantially constant amount per unit length of said aperture. The invention is particularly useful as a headbox for a paper machine.
In conventional headboxes for paper machines, the flow of stock is distributed by maintaining a dynamic pressure in the headbox, as described in Canadian Patent Specification No. 597,574, for example. However, any disturbance on either side of the discharge aperture will immediately cause a disturbance in the flow per unit width with respect to the web being formed. A number of different measuring and control devices have therefore been proposed in order to control the flow, most of such devices being complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,233 describes another type of headbox in which an excess of the stock is brought to pass through a cylinder from one end to the other wherein a main portion of the stock passes through perforations in the cylinder communicating with a longitudinal passage which receives the stock before it flows out onto a wire through an adjustable discharge aperture. A rotating tapered mandrel is arranged inside the cylinder to distribute the flow along said passage. However, this tapered mandrel exerts no feeding action on the stock, and the stock will not therefore be distributed in a uniform flow per unit length of said passage. A further drawback is the fact that fibers become caught in the perforations so that the perforations will be clogged, despite special bars provided on the tapered mandrel to keep the perforations open by means of repeated alterations in pressure. The known headbox according to this U.S. patent is also limited to stock of low concentration.
German Patent Specification No. 613,380 describes a headbox for a paper machine which includes a number of parallel, vertically arranged screws having separate inlets, the outlets of the screws communicating with a common chamber in which the stock, due to the arrangement of the screws, will have a turbulence course near each screw outlet before the stock is discharged through a horizontal slot of the headbox.